Ipod Shuffle Challenge Response: Instant Star
by breezyme
Summary: 10 drabbles inspired by 10 different songs. Quite a few take place after London Calling. There are also some interesting ones that take place in the past.


Okay, don't know who started this challenge, but I got it from Noorah's answer to the challenge, and it sounds interesting enough

**Okay, don't know who started this challenge, but I got it from** **Noorah****'s answer to the challenge, and it sounds interesting enough.**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**I did some research, and I still haven't found out who started this, but apparently you're **_**supposed **_**to be tagged first… oh well. I really like this challenge, so you'll be seeing more of these from me…**

**I'm going to give the same warning I gave to the people who read my Tamora Pierce one; I've got some weird shit on here.**

**--**

**Low by Kelly Clarkson**

Tommy stared out the window. People he and Jude knew, like Kwest and Sadie, looked at him with sympathy, but he didn't want that. He wanted to forget the whole thing. He wanted to forget he ever fell in love with a fifteen-year-old, forget that a few years later she had thrown him away, almost carelessly, just when he was ready to give her all of him. He wanted to forget, but he knew he wouldn't. He'd remember it forever.

**--**

**One Sweet Love by Sara Bareilles**

Jude sat on her plane to London. She'd always love Tommy, but she couldn't be tied down. She was a free spirit; she needed to have her own adventures. And, secretly, she knew he couldn't be tied down either. Tommy was… Tommy.

But what if Tommy was the _only _one she'd love? _No, _her mind responded. _You thought you loved Jamie, remember? And you did, just not like that. Besides, you've been far too dependant on Tommy for far too long._

Jude sighed, and turned to look out the window. She'd be happy, and she'd be a rock star, just like she wanted.

**--**

**A rehearsal of Scentless Apprentice by Nirvana **(It's like 10 minutes long, so this drabble probably will be long, too.)

It was the day before she turned sixteen. Jude knew she and Tommy would be pulling an all-nighter. But that's okay, it'd keep her mind off Shay. She couldn't wait to see him!

"Jude," Tommy said, waving a hand in front of her face. "Jude!"

She snapped out of her trance, train of thought broken. "Yeah?"

"The bridge? You said you had an idea for lyrical changes?" Tommy's gaze examined her. Suddenly his eyes hardened. "Shay again? Jude, you need to concentrate!"

"I am Tommy, okay?" she shot back defensively. "I'm allowed to think about him during this time, he inspired the song!" Tommy just huffed.

Jude quickly turned her mind back to the song. When Georgia heard the demo version, she said it was going to be a hit for sure.

--

Tommy tried to pretend Jude's last remark hadn't hurt him. He told himself it was a good thing it wasn't about him. But he also knew that as much as he tried to deny it, he was falling fast and hard for the fiery fifteen-year-old. But it was such a beautiful song.

**--**

**I Don't Know If I Should Stay by Alexz Johnson **(This is rich, isn't it? Oh, the irony…)

Jude sat on the stage, hearing the opening notes of her new song. The song she'd made without Tommy.

She still couldn't believe it. Tommy had left her. She supposed it was good he'd called her, but he'd still left, and made her think he wasn't coming back. That burned, a lot.

As she began singing, she thought about her earlier encounter with Jamie. He was right, she needed to be more independent. She needed to grow up.

As she got to the bridge, she thought fiercely, _I'll never depend on him again. I am my own person._

**--**

**Not Standing Alone by Alexz Johnson **(I swear, this is all completely random!)

Jude felt on top of the world. In London, she wasn't tied down. Her label had great producers, and her music was going great. But, more importantly, she had friends again. Friends who were _girls._

Her friends stood up for her, and on the first nights she'd came here, when she still felt regret, they'd soothed her while she cried.

Her friends had believed her over the tabloids, whenever there were rumors.

Her friends stood with her, all the time.

**--**

**Roxanne by The Police**

Blu was at home. She had no record label, and no money, so she was forced to live with her parents again. This was not pleasant.

Her parents were very conservative, and thought Blu's style was too immodest. They also didn't hesitate to tell her daily. They said that having no label to make her music was punishment for her clothing show so much.

Blu thought that, if anything, it was karma for double-crossing first G-Major, and then NBR

**--**

**Stained Glass Masquerade by Casting Crowns**

Sadie didn't feel like she fit at G-Major anymore. The whole label had become so fake, so business-like, so… not about the music.

Now, Sadie wasn't a musician, and sure, all she did at G-Major was receptionist and PR manager, but, she had liked the people when she first came here. Now there was no Speid, no SME, no Mason, no Patsy, and no Jude. There was nobody left here who cared about just the music anymore, except Tommy, who just sulked and produced snobby artists.

G-Major as they'd all known it was gone, replaced by a shiny, new model that made more money.

**--**

**Love Song by Sara Bareilles**

Speid sat, listening to Karma chatter. Yes, he loved her, but she was so desperate for attention. She wanted to be famous too much.

"I know Speidy, you can write me a beautiful love song!" Karma squealed, her eyes alight with joy at the fame that would come.

"Karma, no," Speid said tiredly.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because, I can't just write a song off the top of my head! It takes days, and I need inspiration."

"I can give you inspiration," she whispered, trailing a finger down his chest.

"Not like _that,_" Speid said, swatting away her hand. "Just, no, Karma. I'm sure the trial will give you plenty of exposure." Her eyes brightened at the thought. "I'll bet there'll even be camera coverage," he continued. She grinned.

**--**

**De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da by The Police**

Jude layed back, enjoying her day with SME. The boys had flown over to London to surprise her. So far, they'd spent the day catching up, and playing numerous video games (how they'd gotten the Guitar Hero controller in their suitcase, she'd never know). Now they were watching movies that they weren't really watching, while gorging on several pizzas and chatting about anything and everything. This was perfect; she hadn't had a better day since the day she got here.

But what was perhaps the best thing was that she no longer felt any regrets about Tommy.

**--**

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

_The young Tom DuTois sat at home, cowering in his room. His mom yelled at him in French, telling him he was worthless, telling him he was nothing but a problem child. _Of course,_ he thought bitterly, _she never mentions how I always clean up her puke when she's drunk, or how I always have to bail her out of jail with my own pocket money. Someday, I'm going to get out of here, and I'm going to play music. Beautiful, sweet, never judgemental, music.

A much older Tommy Quincy sat at his mother's funeral, crying silent tears as he remembered the day before he'd gotten out of New Brunswick.

**Um, okay, these were… interesting. Not my best writing, probably, but meh, I was on a time limit.**


End file.
